


You’re taking this medication

by icantswiim



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, This is my first work, loving tenzou, sick kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantswiim/pseuds/icantswiim
Summary: Kakashi has vertigo from an ear infection he got on a recent mission in the land of waves and tenzou doesn’t know what to do with him.





	You’re taking this medication

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever and i’m so nervous to post it. I’m down for constructive criticism because I really want to know how well i did on this. I know i need to work on my paragraphing, so bear with me.

The air was whipping against the anbu gear clinging to Tenzou’s skin, who shivered and began to walk faster. It had been a long twelve hours of standing hidden behind the fifth hokage as she went about her day.

He had forgotten how boring it could be. 

The anbu’s mind wandered to his boyfriend, who was currently holed up in his apartment. Kakashi never gave himself a break, always putting others needs before his. It was an unhealthy habit that had gotten him bedridden several times throughout the years, although this one had to be the most ridiculous. 

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tenzou climbed the stairs he had almost stumbled over. This route was so familiar he could do it with his eyes closed. He had once before, remembering the huff of annoyance Kakashi gave him when he finished, claiming that he had totally looked, upset he had been wrong. 

He was so hot when he was flustered. 

Blinking a few times, Tenzou looked at the key in his hand. He hadn’t even realized he had unlocked Kakashi’s door. Let alone went up three flights of stairs already. Closing it softly behind him he stepped inside the apartment. He cursed under his breath as he realized the jounin was laying on his side by the toilet fast asleep. 

“Kakashi?? What the hell?” he hissed as he prodded him with his foot. Kakashi turned to look at him and immediately flinched as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. “That’s exactly why you need to take your medication, senpai. What are you even doing over here?” Tenzou asked as he carefully helped the other man up and walked him to the bed. 

Kakashi responded by covering his face with his pillow, exhaling dramatically. After a moment he replied sleepily “Diazepam makes me tired,”while blindly reaching out for Tenzou, who caught his wandering hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“I know but after your recent mission in the Land of Waves, Lady Hokage insists you take it to help with the vertigo. You didn’t take them yesterday and then threw up all over the rug.” Tenzou scolded with a hint of laughter in his voice. Kakashi mumbled a response and yanked his hand away, scowling. 

“I’m sorry, can you repeat that?” Tenzou asked, opening the bottle of medication on the nightstand and shaking out a tablet for Kakashi. 

“I said it’s not fucking funny. Besides, I’m not on guard duty for a week after failing an A-rank mission.” Kakashi repeated bitterly, glaring at the pill he was being offered. Tenzou startled slightly at the use of the curse word before remembering that his lover was extremely cranky when sick. He stifled a laugh-although not very well-at the memory of his soaking wet, embarrassed boyfriend entering the Hokage’s office gingerly covering his left ear. 

Tenzou held out the lukewarm glass of water and medication and didn’t even bother to correct the fact that he was actually being watched for any post-symptoms from a nasty poison he got in The Hidden Cliff Village. Thank goodness only his memory seemed to be shot. The Stone had done way worse. 

“You know I can’t talk about that mission Senpai, it’s classified,” he replied evenly as Kakashi grabbed the pill, staring at the water for a couple of seconds before taking it and dropping it on the floor, maintaining direct eye contact with the anbu standing in front of him. 

He laughed as his boyfriend caught the glass just before it shattered everywhere, immediately regretting the decision as he was met with a wave of nausea and stopped to close his eyes while squeezing cold hands over his face. 

Tenzou sighed and grabbed a fresh bottle of water out of the fridge before walking back to his bedside. 

He was dating a child. 

“You don’t need to make this so hard you know, you deserve to be cared for,” He muttered as he set the water bottle on the nightstand and pulled Kakashi’s clammy hands off his face. Clearly the man had a cold as well. Tenzou mentally berated himself for not noticing sooner. Kakashi wouldn’t meet his gaze, staring lazily at the wall. After softly rubbing his thumbs over the tops of the jounin’s hands sweetly, the wood style user attacked.

Restraining him with one hand using mokuton, the other hand forced the medication down the helpless mess of a shinobi’s throat, quickly following it up with some water. 

It had all happened within seconds. 

“My patience with you is thin so you’re taking this medication,” Tenzou deadpanned. Unsurprisingly, he received a facefull of spit and water from Kakashi, who met him with a wounded look. 

“Mah Tenzou, you’re supposed to be my sexy nurse. This is nothing like that scene in icha icha ta-“ Tenzou clapped a hand over his mouth before he could finish before saying matter-of-factly “I gave you a sedative as well so you’ve got about five minutes to eat something. Now what do you want, Senpai?” 

The anbu waited for an answer but was met with a blank stare from his boyfriend, who couldn’t believe he’d been bested by his junior. 

Eventually Kakashi responded slyly “I see I’ve upset you slightly. How about you eat something as well then?” Tenzou warily agreed before going to look at what he had in the pantry. It was almost completely empty.

“Why not just eat me out instead?” Kakashi blurted out, breaking the silence between them and making the younger man flush. He jerked around to see the jounin struggling to keep his eyes open. 

Not exactly a turn on. 

Grabbing a smoothie from the fridge that was pre-made earlier that morning, he laughed softly. Kakashi had already started to slump to the side. He held the cup upright for his annoyingly handsome lover, making him drink half of it before setting it back down. The man’s sex drive was honestly insane sometimes. 

“I think we’ll have to save that for when you can actually hold your head up on your own,” He finally responded before kissing Kakashi on the lips and watching him fully relax into the bed, mouth open and passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s wondering kakashi is the bottom in their relationship. Also, This took place inbetween Naruto and Naruto shippuden, when kakashi had no genin and Tenzou was still in Anbu.


End file.
